


Let Me Kiss You

by pirate_cat



Series: Last Night [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: 1899, Alternate Universe - Canon, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirate_cat/pseuds/pirate_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Last Night. Jack meets David after he's finished selling papers and, well, he's cute. Like really cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConfessionsOfAGeekyFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionsOfAGeekyFangirl/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Title from a One Direction song. This took forever. I mean, I started writing it a few months ago and I honestly have no clue why it took so long. And, I can't write smut, so I kind of wrote around it. Enjoy!

It’s so hot today, Jack thought to himself one summer afternoon. Jack only had three papers left and he was determined to sell them all. He thought it shouldn’t be too hard considering the headline was already pretty good. “Texas floods grow worse!” he shouted. “Hundreds of people in danger!” He decided he’d go over to the nice part of town where there weren’t as many newsies from the World.

After what felt like hours, Jack finally sold his last paper. The sun had started going down, but he was still drenched in sweat and he knew he had to find some shade and try to cool off. He started looking for some place when he saw a rather cute guy about his own age buying some fruit at a stand that was about to close. Jack waited for him to finish before running a hand through his now disgusting hair and walking up to him. “Hey,” Jack said with his famous grin.  
The boy looked confused. “Hi,” he said slowly.  
“Name’s Jack, you?"  
"David. My name is David," he said shyly.   
Jack studied the boy, David. "So, David, what are you doing this fine evening?"  
David looked at the basket in his hand. "I was getting some apples for my mom. She has to take care of my brother so she sent me out to do the errands. But you probably don’t care,” he trailed off nervously. “Do you need something from me? I don’t have any extra money.”  
Jack furrowed his brow but soon after widened his eyes. “No, Dave, I wanted to talk to you. I sold all my papes for the day.”  
David nodded. He debated whether or not to tell this Jack guy he would be becoming a newsie himself the next day, but decided against it. “Why did you want to talk to me?”  
Jack shrugged. “You’re easy on the eyes,” he chuckled, knowing he could play it off as a joke if not received well.  
David looked down at his apples feeling a blush forming on his face. Did this attractive guy just say I’m attractive? he thought. He muttered out a thank you before he said, “You’re not so bad yourself.”  
Jack’s grin widened. When Jack usually tried to flirt, guys would push him away and call him a creep. “I know. Plenty of ladies tell me I’m adorable,” Jack paused, “but I’m not really interested in them.” Smirking, Jack took a few steps closer to David.  
“Oh, uh, what...Who are you interested in?” David stuttered out, getting more flustered with every step Jack took.  
Jack and David were almost nose to nose, David’s blood rushing all throughout his body. “Wanna take a walk?”  
David agreed with a quick nod of his head. Jack grabbed his hand that wasn’t holding the basket of apples and started walking with David in tow. In about a minute the two were in a secluded alley. Jack took the basket out of David’s hand and set it down.  
“Do you plan on answering my question?” David asked.  
Jack backed David up against the wall and shrugged. “Not really.”  
Soon enough Jack’s lips were on David’s and the brown-eyed boy was rough and put his hands on the other’s shoulders. David finally got his mind to think clearly again and slowly pushed Jack back. “I don’t really…”  
“I’ll lead,” was all Jack said before leaning back down again.  
Blue eyes closed as David became more relaxed. He pressed his back into the wall behind him and whined a few moments later when he didn’t feel Jack on his lips.  
Jack’s hands traveled down to start unbuttoning David’s pants. “Hey, you’re okay with this, right?” he asked to be sure. David nodded his head in approval. Jack smiled and continued on with his actions.   
Not too long after, David was turned around, facing the wall with his pants around his knees with Jack behind him, pants in the same position.

***

The sky was now considerably darker than when they just met and the atmosphere was extremely awkward. David’s face was red and he had marks starting to form on his neck. “So, I’ll see you around,” he said as he finished buttoning his pants and started on redoing his shirt.  
“Yeah,” Jack said noncommittally.  
Jack handed David his basket of apples. “Oh, thanks. I almost forgot about that.”  
Jack gave him a small smile. “Welcome. Good thing you didn’t.”  
“Yeah. My parents are probably already worried and if I came back without them…” David trailed off and added a little laugh. “I better get going. I have my first day of work tomorrow.”  
“Yeah, me too. My friends are probably wondering where I am.”  
David nodded and started to walk back to his home, a noticeable pain in his walk. Jack watched him walk away for a bit before heading off in his own direction.


End file.
